


[Podfic] Whatta Ya Know; Never To Be Anticipated

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Whatta Ya Know: It starts with a question that's innocuous enough.Never To Be Anticipated: "Didn't know you had it in ya."





	[Podfic] Whatta Ya Know; Never To Be Anticipated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatta Ya Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508356) by [sacrilegist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrilegist/pseuds/sacrilegist). 
  * Inspired by [Never To Be Anticipated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508361) by [sacrilegist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrilegist/pseuds/sacrilegist). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in June 2010.

**[MP3 (Whatta Ya Know)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006077.zip)**

**[MP3 (Never To Be Anticipated)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006078.zip)**

25:44 (Whatta Ya Know); 40:30 (Never To Be Anticipated)

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
